La vérité sur le numéro 8 de Seirin
by Shalalananas
Summary: Mitobe Rinnosuke, seconde année au lycée Seirin, portant le maillot numéro 8 de l'équipe de basket, est connu pour son mutisme à toute épreuve. Est-il réellement muet ou bien cela cache-t-il un secret encore bien gardé ...? {OS}{WTF/Humour/Romance}{Mitokoga/Hyuuriko/Kagakuro}{T}


**La vérité sur le numéro 8 de Seirin**

* * *

_Rating – T_  
_Genres – Humour, wtf & romance (légère)._  
_Couples apparaissant dans le chapitre – Mitokoga, Hyuuriko & Kagakuro_

_NB – Bon, voici un petit OS avec une idée qui me semblait marrante et sympa à exploiter. Dite-moi si ça vous a plu en laissant une review. Ce serait sympa de connaitre votre avis dessus. Mais je vous préviens, ça a été écrit vers 23h, la tête dans le cul… Le contenu risque d'être ras les pâquerettes._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture~_

* * *

« Ça me perturbe depuis un certain temps mais… Mitobe n'a jamais vraiment ouvert la bouche et ce, même avec nous…

- Maintenant qu'tu le dis, c'est vrai ça…

- Surtout qu'on a toujours besoin de Koganei-kun pour nous traduire ce qu'il pense… Imaginez s'il est malade ! J'ai toujours besoin de lui pour comprendre Mitobe-k-… !

- … De quoi vous causez, euh, parlez, tout l'monde ? »

Kagami ne savait pas du tout que penser de tout ça. En arrivant dans le gymnase après s'être apprêté à s'entrainer comme un acharné, il se retrouva nez à nez devant ses aînés qui s'étaient mis en petit cercle pour discuter discrètement de quelque chose dont il ignorait complètement. Le rouge n'aimait pas vraiment l'admettre mais tous avait l'air plus louche les uns que les autres. Il n'y avait qu'à prendre simplement Hyuuga et la coach. Pris en flagrant délit, tous les deux riaient jaune, nerveux, ne sachant pas quoi dire au plus jeune qui avait l'air plus que désorienté. Personne n'osait prendre la parole mais Izuki souhaitait rompre le silence, se sentant plutôt mal à l'aise. Que sortir… Que sortir…

« Vous la connaissez, celle-là ? Quand un-…

- Vous parlez de Mitobe-senpai, n'est-ce pas ? Fit une petite voix aux côtés de l'As, coupant Izuki dans son élan, le faisant déprimer.

- Vous manigancez un truc contre Mitobe-senpai ?! Conclut Kagami qui avait sursauté peu avant, la main sur le cœur. Et toi, arrête d'apparaître sans crier gare, Kuroko ! »

Alors que le Tigre grognait et fulminait, Kuroko rabattit son regard livide sur le groupe de quatre personnes – oui, il y avait bien Tsuchida avec eux mais il préférait se taire. Déglutissant tous de façon très synchronisée, ils se résignèrent à avouer leurs inquiétudes concernant leur partenaire muet. En effet, c'était bien là, le problème : son mutisme. D'accord, ils l'avaient déjà entendu respirer fort pendant un match ou rire – silencieusement – aux blagues d'Izuki. Rien de plus. Etait-il réellement muet ou cachait-il bien son jeu ? En tout cas, Riko voulait découvrir son secret, ainsi que les autres secondes années ici présent.

Tout ça ne rendait pas la situation plus claire aux yeux du ressortissant américain. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, tellement celle-ci était évidente à poser, mais son ombre se chargea de la poser. A croire qu'il lisait dans ses pensée !

« Coach, Hyuuga-senpai… Commença le fantôme avec précaution, une goutte de sueur perlant de son front. Comment allez-vous percer son… « secret » ? Je ne veux pas vous démotiver mais, à moins de le torturer, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que nous n'allons pas le torturer, Kuroko ? Répondit (trop) calmement son capitaine, une aura sombre émanant de lui.

- C'est la seule solution possible, comme tu l'as si bien dit. Murmura la jeune fille en sortant de son sac de cours un classeur portant la douce étiquette « Entrainement mortel pour Mitobe-kun ». »

Là, les deux compères suaient énormément, compatissant presque pour leur petit camarade. Ils devaient faire quelque chose pour éviter ça ! Néanmoins, risquer de subir la même sentence que la future victime ne les branchait pas trop. Lâches mais pour le moins compatissants, Kuroko et Kagami priaient intérieurement pour l'âme du muet… qui arriva, perplexe fasse à tout ce remue-ménage, avec son ami de toujours, Koganei Shinji, et le pilier du club, Kiyoshi Teppei.

Des regards s'échangèrent et se croisèrent. Pas un seul bruit émis. Koganei, bien soucieux, se gratta la joue tout en fixant Kiyoshi, perdu, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. Quant à Kagami et Kuroko, ils jugèrent plus sûr de se retirer sur un côté, ne cherchant aucunement à laisser leur coéquipier aphone dans les griffes de leur démoniaque – que dis-je ! – mignonne coach. Ils sont tellement courageux, nos personnages principaux, évidemment !

La tant attendue injuste sentence arrivait à grands pas et Rinnosuke pouvait le sentir, de grosses sueurs froides coulant de tout son corps. Le jeune homme sentait bien l'aura lugubre entourant son capitaine et le démon en jupe courte. Faisant quelques pas en arrière, par réflexe – et par instinct de survie, l'arrivé laissa son interprète abasourdi en sortant du gymnase en courant, ce qui déclencha une petite alarme mentale chez la Aida, toujours très perceptive.

« Hyuuga-kun, il ne faut pas qu'il s'échappe de l'enceinte du lycée ! Dépêchons-nous ! Cria la brunette, donnant une tape derrière la tête du plus grand, avant de se lancer à la poursuite du garçon muet.

- O-Ok .. ! Répondit-il, pantois face à la réaction de Mitobe qui est parti sans même leur dire – enfin, par les gestes – bonjour.

- Je vous laisserai pas torturer ou je-sais-pas-quoi Mitobe, tortionnaires ! Déclara Koganei, presque heureux de voir cette course-poursuite, avant de piquer un petit sprint, suivant de près le duo maléfique. »

Laissé derrière, Teppei, ainsi qu'Izuki et Tsuchida, avait l'air de ne pas saisir la situation. Ils préféraient ne pas s'en mêler, après coup. Koganei risque de subir le quadruple de l'entraînement quotidien, pensaient-ils tous simultanément. Alors que tous restait bouche béante en fixant la grande porte menant du gymnase, le sixième joueur légendaire marcha tranquillement vers l'entrée, réveillant sa lumière qui n'en revenait pas de tout ça. Certes, Kagami ne souhaitait en aucun cas subir la colère du coach mais il ne voulait pas non plus laisser Kuroko faire sa scène de masochiste héroïque. Pas maintenant !

« Ku-Kuroko, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! T'as pas l'intention de-… !

- Je sais que tu m'aimes, Kagami-kun, mais je te déconseille de me suivre. La mort nous séparera mais l'Amour, lui, nous liera à tout jamais… Murmura Kuroko, l'air touché et ému par l'élan d'héroïsme du rouge.

- QU-QUOI ?!

- … Kagami-kun, tu viens de gâcher un moment de tragédie théâtrale.

- Qu'est-ce que vient foutre le théâtre dans ce merdier… ?! S'époumona Taiga, les joues rouges de gêne et de colère. Arrête de dire des choses embarrassantes avec ta tronche habituelle !

- J'essaie d'improviser un peu ce genre de scène, sachant que nous avons une pièce de théâtre avec dialogues improvisés à préparer pour la kermesse du lycée qui a lieu dans une semaine. Je veux m'exercer autant que je peux et tu devrais faire pareil. Dit-il en faisant un petit footing sur place. Puis-je secourir Dame Mitobe-senpai avant que je tombe dans les vapes à force de courir sur place, Sieur Kagami-kun ?

- … Je te suis, _weirdo_. »

Et c'est ainsi que le duo comique – enfin, la lumière et l'ombre – de Seirin. Compatriotes mais pour le moins stressés de devoir subir le courroux de Riko, ils se précipitèrent, sous le regard étonné d'Izuki et Teppei, à l'extérieur du gymnase, à la recherche de la victime du jour.

« Il doit être sûrement par là !

- Fouille de ce côté et je m'occupe de ce recoin-là, ok ? »

Déglutissant silencieusement, suant à grosses gouttes, Rinnosuke les observait discrètement par la fenêtre de la classe. Oui, il s'était réfugié dans une classe. La sienne. Sachant que c'était l'après-midi, après les cours, le professeur Tanaka, à la charge du club, laissait les clés de leur classe à la disposition des garçons au cas où. Heureusement qu'il s'en était souvenu à temps ! Trop traumatisé par Riko et son capitaine, il préféra s'enfermer à clé, jugeant la situation trop défavorable pour sa survie. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait enfin ?! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'entrainer tranquillement, comme à son habitude, avec les autres membres de son équipe.

Soupirant un grand coup, il s'accroupit sur le sol froid de la classe vide de vie. Seuls les cris de ses poursuivants résonnaient. En effet, le club de basketball était le seul club pratiquant aussi le week-end. Il fallait bien qu'ils se préparent pour la Winter Cup à fond. Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir souffler un peu, Mitobe sursauta sous les vibrations périodiques de son téléphone, bien rangé dans la poche de son pantalon d'uniforme. Oui encore, il n'avait pas pu se changer pour pratiquer, pris en traitre par ses tortionnaires ! Sortant l'appareil, il vit sur l'écran deux notifications de messages qu'il s'empressa de lire…

_De__ : La Coach_

_Sujet__ : Mais où te caches-tu, coquinou~_

_Mitobe-kun,_  
_Je pense qu'il est dans ton intérêt vital de sortir de ta cachette. Tu sais très bien ce qui t'attends si tu ne te soumets pas~_  
_Ne t'en fais pas… Nous sommes gentils !_

Le jeune homme fixait l'écran avec des yeux de poisson mort. Pensait-elle une seule seconde qu'il allait gober ça ? La coach pouvait vraiment le rendre chèvre, lui, le plus silencieux et le plus zen de l'équipe. « Nous sommes gentils », mon œil ! Ça rendait encore plus stressé le pauvre garçon qui, par réflexe, se réfugia sous une des tables. Essayant de reprendre sa capacité de raisonnement, le brun passa au prochain mail, espérant, cette fois-ci, que ce ne soit pas une menace de mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

_De__ : Koga_

_Sujet__ : La coach est dingue !_

_Mitobe ! Je sais pas du tout où t'es mais, stp, dis-moi où t'es que je te tire d'ici sans que ces harpies te fassent qqch !_  
_Je sais pas ce qu'ils te veulent mais ne sors pas d'où t'es et je viens à ta rescousse !_

Pleurant presque de soulagement, les pommettes rouges, voyant une lueur d'espoir dans le message de son meilleur ami, il voulut répondre rapidement en lui désignant sa classe mais quelque chose l'interrompit. Une ombre devant lui l'empêcha de garder son calme, normalement légendaire. Levant doucement ses prunelles sombres avant de lever sa tête plutôt brusquement sous la pression, se prenant la table de plein fouet, Mitobe écarquilla les yeux, se frottant en même temps le haut du crâne d'une main.

« Est-ce que ça va, Mitobe-senpai ? »

Reconnaissant cette voix calme et pour le moins caractéristique de cette personne, il rampa vers l'autre garçon puis se releva, s'époussetant le pantalon, l'air peiné. Kuroko… ? Mais… Mitobe, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le fantôme était arrivé à entrer dans la salle alors qu'elle était verrouillée, essaya de se faire comprendre par les gestes, ce que Tetsuya avait bizarrement compris, sachant pertinemment quelle question lui passait par la tête.

« Je t'avais vu dans le couloir, courant vers ta classe. Je te suivais mais tu n'avais pas l'air de m'avoir remarqué… Expliqua en murmurant l'adolescent invisible comme si le fait qu'il se fasse ignorer était tout à fait normal. Donc je t'ai suivi et tu nous as enfermé là, ce que je peux comprendre.

Kuroko continua d'expliquer la situation, racontant le pourquoi de la course-poursuite. De plus, il se sentit obligé de confesser qu'il avait laissé Kagami face aux grands méchants de l'Histoire, priant pour l'âme de son Sieur Kagami-kun adoré, laissant Mitobe dans une incompréhension totale. S'asseyant tous les deux par terre, ne voulant pas se faire repérer, ils préférèrent ne pas discuter, le temps que ça se calme un peu. Le bleuté se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de se lancer à l'eau. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

« Dis, senpai… Marmonna le plus petit tout en rougissant, gêné de se mettre au même niveau que les autres. Es-tu muet ou bien tu ne préfères tout simplement pas parler ? T-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, enfin, de me le montrer par les gestes… »

Tout à coup, un écran fit face à Tetsuya qui semblait abasourdi sur le coup. Le brun, ne cherchant pas à changer ses habitudes tout en voulant se faire comprendre, avait marqué rapidement sa réponse à la question de son cadet. Lui aussi avait l'air gêné, étrangement…

« J-Je préfère ne pas parler pour pas qu'un accident se… p-produise ?! S'étonna le sixième homme, lisant l'écran, ne mettant pas le ton malgré la pointe de surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là...?

Mitobe ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails. Franchement, il valait mieux éviter. Ce n'était pas franchement drôle ce qu'il vivait… Toujours intrigué, croisant les bras, Kuroko essaya de trouver une explication à tout ça pendant que la victime de ce bazar regarda furtivement ce qui se passait dehors. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsque ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de son ami à la bouche féline, même de cette hauteur.

« Miiiitob-… ! Commença par s'écrier Koganei, heureux, tout en se faisant interrompre par une grande main recouvrant sa bouche.

- Kiyoshi-senpai ! Murmura Tetsuya, surpris, après s'être levé. Koganei-senpai et même Izuki-senpai ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici … ?

- On s'était dit, au final, qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser faire Hyuuga et Riko faire ce qu'ils voulaient malgré tout. Déclara Kiyoshi tel le garçon mature qu'il était. Izuki, où sont-ils ?

- Hyuuga et la coach sont avec Kagami, de retour dans le gymnase. Répondit le porteur de l'œil de l'Aigle, souriant. Il a traité Riko de « gorille » sous l'impulsion avant de subir le courroux de la coach qui n'hésite pas à le torturer avec le programme d'entrainement spartiate initialement prévu pour Mitobe…

- … Comment sais-tu tout ça alors que t'as pas assisté à la scène ?

- Kagami me l'a texté pendant qu'il se cachait à son tour des foudres du couple diabolique. Répondit tout simplement le meneur titulaire, lui montrant le mail correspondant. Il y a pleins de fautes d'orthographe. Ça se voit un peu qu'il était sous pression, là…

- Sieur Kagami-kun, ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain, je te le promets, sniff. »

S'échangeant encore quelques mots, ils pensèrent plus prudent de partir le plus vite possible de cet endroit, tant qu'il en était encore temps. Soulagé, Mitobe n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête que tout cela se termine à la maison, auprès de sa famille, au chaud. Il voulait rentrer à la maison. Il n'avait qu'à prendre la clé de la salle et…

Plus là ! Les clés n'étaient plus là ! Les cherchant partout dans ses poches ainsi que par terre, le brun paniqua complètement. Où pouvaient-elles être ?! Pourtant, il se souvenait parfaitement les avoir entreposées dans sa poche… ou bien alors on les lui avait piquées ! Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de les lui prendre sur l'instant présent… Se tournant au ralenti vers le bleuté, il put voir avec horreur qu'elles étaient bien en sa possession. Kuroko Tetsuya avait volé les clés de la classe de cours.

« Je suis navré, Mitobe-senpai, mais je me dois de voir par moi-même quel est cet accident dont tu m'as parlé. Dit tout simplement le traitre fantomatique qui mit les clés dans sa poche arrière de pantalon, hors de portée du muet, sous le regard médusé de Teppei et les autres en bas qui pouvaient tout juste comprendre qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir.

- … ! Semblait protester Mitobe qui gesticulait sur place.

- Non, non, non, Mitobe-senpai. Tu ne les auras pas tant que tu n'auras pas dit la phrase suivante : « Je m'appelle Mitobe Rinnosuke. ». Ce n'est pas compliqué quand même. »

Koganei, pris au dépourvu, ne cherchait pas à se mettre en travers du chemin du miracle, voulant lui aussi savoir si son meilleur ami parlait ! Parce que lui aussi, malgré leur proximité, il ne l'avait pas entendu prononcer une seule phrase… Tendant tous leurs oreilles, ils attendaient avec impatience une réponse du brun, toujours aussi victimisé ce jour-là. Les mains moites, tout suant, Rinnosuke racla sa gorge avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de révéler, enfin, l'accident dont il parlait avec tant d'effroi dans ses expressions faciales…

« Kuroko ! T'es où ?! Putain, j'dois me farcir la coach et le cap'taine et il se décide de s'faire la malle ? »

Oui, le roux aux sourcils hirsutes s'était fait finalement prendre par le couple infernal. Dorénavant, il devait trouver où se situait son ombre ainsi que faire dix fois le tour du lycée sur les mains. Il avait pas de chance, le pauvre. Claviotant sur son portable, il essaya une nouvelle fois de rejoindre son camarade, ses deux ainés derrière lui, tout en marchant dans les couloirs de l'établissement. Evidemment, ils passèrent juste à côté d'un bruit… ça venait d'une classe.

« … la sonnerie de Kuroko ! »

Le jeune homme voulut ouvrir la porte mais c'était verrouillé ! Il voulut la coulisser mais impossible de l'ouvrir. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Heureusement que Riko fut plus maligne que ne l'était les garçons, pointant du doigt les petites fenêtres coulissantes donnant vers la classe. Elles n'étaient jamais bloquées. Tout d'abord, ils passèrent la tête pour analyser la situation… et elle n'était pas jolie à voir.

Ici gisait le corps inanimé de Kuroko Tetsuya… enfin, pas complètement. Il avait l'air d'avoir chaud. Son front perlait de sa transpiration et ses yeux embués fixaient un point dans le vide. Il se tenait le ventre on ne sait trop pourquoi. Inquiète, Riko s'agenouilla près de lui, posant la tête du plus jeune sur ses jambes, lui donnant des petites claques pour le réveiller.

« O-Où suis-je ? Riko-senpai ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Dit-elle avant de soupirer, soulagée. Heureusement que tu n'as rien… Tu m'as fait une peur bleue !

- Mitobe-senpai, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, euh, produit ? Demanda Taiga, posant ses yeux sur le garçon qui avait l'air très mal. Tu… Tu vas bien ?!

- … Les gars, venez voir. »

Riko et Kagami n'en croyaient pas leur mirettes. Par la fenêtre, Hyuuga leur pointait du doigt plusieurs cadavres. Celui de Teppei, Koganei et Izuki. Mais que s'était-il enfin passé ici ?! Dévisageant tous Mitobe, les trois survivants déglutirent en chœur, ne cherchant pas vraiment ce qu'avait fait le muet.

Après plusieurs heures à l'infirmerie, les victimes de cette histoire ne préférèrent pas révéler l'horrible secret de leur compagnon. Non, non, non, il ne fallait pas en dire mot. Rinnosuke ne devait plus, et en aucun cas, ouvrir la bouche. C'était bien l'ordre de la coach mais ne pas comprendre sa propre demande l'embêtait quelque peu. Bah, tant pis ! Les visages décomposés de ses garçons lui en disaient suffisamment et elle préféra ne pas creuser la question.

« Dis, Kuroko… Demanda l'As, curieux, à son ombre encore alité. Que s'est-il vraiment passé ?

- … Je ne préfère pas te le dire, Kagami-kun. Tu risques de ne pas me croire et d'aller vérifier par toi-même. »

Tetsuya tenait trop à son ami… Tellement qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser écouter à la délicieuse et érotiquement suave voix de Mitobe Rinnosuke. Le bleuté, mine de rien, réservait son ricain.

« Trop de rivaux…

- … Kuroko ? »

* * *

_Voilà~ Pourri, je sais, mais j'ai pas vraiment eu envie de dormir... Enfin, bref ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Ce serait sympa et ça me motivera pour commencer ma série Midotaka (mieux écrit que cet OS, vous inquiétez pas). :D_


End file.
